From Tomboy to an Angel
by Jessabelle Silvy Capris
Summary: She was a tomboy.He changed her. Better summary inside. Please do read. First crossover fanfic, so be a bit gentle please. Modern AU. Jelsa(Obviously). Please read.I hope you won't be disappointed, as my BFF and I discussed this plot. So read.
1. Chapter 1

FROM TOMBOY TO AN ANGEL

Hello everyone. This is my first crossover fanfic. This story first came to me when I was supposed to be learning for my exams, which will be conducted this October. I must be crazy, but writing is my passion. So, I called up my BFF, and we both came up with this. She gave me some ideas, I got some ideas, I put it together. This prologue, I wrote when I was supposed to be learning Math. This is a Jelsa story. So…

Summary: She is a tomboy, who hangs out with guys mostly. She behaves like a boy, absolutely hates girly stuff, likes to do boy stuff. She is a rebellious teenager.

All changes when he comes as a new student to Liberty High.

Jelsa, with Kristanna, Hiccistrid, and Rapunzel x Eugene (Forgot their ship name ;P)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Great! I'm late again. Why did I have to stay up so late at Aubrey's house? Oh yeah. School project, plus listening to Aubrey's cries about how her crush has a girlfriend. I'm surprised I didn't leave early.

I look up at the night sky. The moon was full and it was shining brightly. The stars lit the sky. I remember how Anna used to wake me up to see the night sky. She still does at times.

Whoa. When did I walk into a dead-end alley? Was I seriously so engrossed in my thoughts? Man, Gerda is gonna be mad for coming late.

I turn around and stop. What is wrong with me? How come I didn't notice that there was someone following me? I usually have good ears.

"Who are you?" I ask, not really seeing the face.

A familiar voice replied, which didn't help at all. God, I hate that voice. The person too.

"It's me, Hans."

What is he doing here? It's late at night. Okay, I know that a fourteen year old girl like me shouldn't be out alone as well. But I have a reason. I knew my guardians must be asleep already, and I didn't wanna wake them up and suffer their wrath. Walking at night is much better than their fury. But him?

The streets are deserted, and here I am, standing in the middle of a wall and a boy whom I don't trust one bit. Seems like something out of a movie. Where the girl is alone with some creepy dude, who later kills her.

He comes closer to me, finally showing his face. There are those green eyes I hate. Oh, and those really ridiculous sideburns.

"Why are you here all alone? At this hour?" He asks, eyeing me up and down.

I felt really uncomfortable at his gaze. He had an expression on his face that I did not like. It was the look of a predator, eyeing his prey. And I was only wearing a skirt that stopped above my knees and a white tank top. The look on his face was really creepy to me.

"I could ask you the same." I reply, my voice calm. But inside, I was freaking out.

"Nice reply Elsa." He chuckles. His eyes are finally removed from my body and they rest on my cyan blue eyes. His eyes had a hungry look, while I'm pretty sure mine showed nothing but fear. My eyes always betrayed my emotions.

I slowly walk backwards as he comes closer. My back hits the wall. Okay, I'm seriously terrified. He puts his arms on the either side of my head, as he presses his body against mine. Yup, I'm beyond terrified. My body refused to move. I was paralyzed with fear. Only my heart, lungs and eyes seemed to work.

"Have I told you how…hot you look?" He whispers huskily, as he puts his mouth near my ear.

I understood what he meant to do with me by now. The hungry look in his eyes for meant for me. He was hungry for me. My breathing got faster and my heart was pounding so loudly that I was sure he could hear it as well. His hands rested on my waist and travelled downwards. I felt his breath on my neck.

The next thing I knew was, Hans was lying on the ground, holding his crotch, his face twisted in pain. My knee was still raised in air. Did I just kick him in the..? Wow. He must be in a lot of pain.

I quickly run away from him, but not before kicking him in the ribs and punching him in the face. I ran, adrenaline surging through me. I reached my home, and quickly take out the spare key from underneath the door mat. I open the door and lock it. The house was dark. Everyone must be sleeping. I fled upstairs to my room, and flopped onto the bed. My tears finally fell.

I sobbed quietly, the pillows muffling my cries. How I wished my Mom was here. Or even Dad. But they will never be here. They left me. Ever since their death, I knew I had become vulnerable emotionally and physically. But I never cared. Hans took advantage of that! I guess my parents helped me in giving me strength to kick him. Thanks Mom and Dad. But what if something like this happens again? No! I will never ever be vulnerable.

I sat on the bed and wiped my tears. I had a determined look on my face.

Everyone, the Elsa Winters you knew is gone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That's it for now. I probably won't post more chapters because I really should concentrate on my exams. And since I am not a nerd, I need a lot of help. Literature is the one I am good at. So, expect more chapters after October only. That is, if you have liked the story so far, you will expect for more chapters.

So. Did you like it? I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Please. Because my BFF and I would really love to know how you guys like our plot so far. So, leave a review.

Thank you.

Jessabelle


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews. And thank you for following this. And sorry if this took so long. I didn't get time to write it. School stuff.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Time skip- 4 years later

Jack's P.O.V

"Jackson Overland Frost! Get your ass down here this instant, or you're gonna be late for school!"

As soon as these words were uttered, more like yelled, I fell off the bed, face first, sheets tangled in my legs..

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I yelled back as I rub my head. Okay, that actually hurt. Great way to start the day. I look at my clock. Damn! I'm gonna be late. I rush to the bathroom, stumbling.

"Morning guys." I greet my family as I go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Jackie." My little sister, Emily, who is just 5 years old, greeted me. She wastes no opportunity to embarrass the heck out of me.

"Jack. Why can't you at least try to comb your hair?" Mom asks with a critical eye.

I shrugged, quickly said goodbye and went.

Liberty High, here I come.

…

…

…

…

The bus dropped me in front of the school. A typical high school. I went inside, trying to figure out where my locker is.

"Oof!"

"Oh!"

"Watch where you're going!" The one I bumped into said annoyingly. I saw that he was kinda big with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here. I don't where to go." I say, eyeing him.

He eyes me up and down. He raises an eyebrow when he notices my hair. And I am just wearing blue jeans ripped in the knees and a blue shirt.

"Is your hair bleached?" He asks.

"Nope. Quite natural." I chuckle. Everyone asks me the same thing.

"Kristoff Bjorman." He says.

"Jack Frost." We shake hands. I can say we're gonna be good friends.

I get my schedule and Kristoff helps me find my locker which is next to his. We make small talk and I discover that he has been here for his entire life. He knows everything that happens in this school. He must be popular.

"And this is your locker for this year." He shows me my locker dramatically.

I smile and open my locker. As I keep my stuff inside, I notice a small gang coming in my direction. The one in the front looks like a playboy. I cannot see his face as he is wearing large sunglasses. Sunglasses? Inside school? He is wearing black jeans with a pale blue shirt and dark blue hoodie. His hair is hidden as it is inside the hood. He smiles to some girls, revealing sparkling white teeth, and the girls swoon over him..

"Playboy." I mutter angrily. I've hated playboys as they broke my best friend's heart once.

"Who?" Kristoff asks, apparently hearing me.

"That one. With the sunglasses."

"Hmm." That's all Kristoff says.

The playboy jerks his head towards my direction, but I cannot say at what he is looking. He is rather slim for a guy. He stops a few yards away from me and opens his locker.

Kristoff and I have the same class together. So we head to class.

We enter the class and I take the seat near the window. Kristoff sits in front of me. After a few minutes, that playboy enters the class and sits next to the seat beside Kristoff. He is still wearing that hoodie and sunglasses, still covering his face.

The teacher soon enters the class and introduces herself as Athena. She is tall and slender with fair skin and green eyes. She looks like a fun teacher and she is teaching English. She takes our attendance. The last name finally gets called.

"Winters."

"Present." The playboy says. His voice is feminine for a guy.

Athena looks at him and smiles. His looks even attract the teacher?! She chuckles noticing the girls swooning over him.

"Winters. Please remove the hoodie and sunglasses." She says politely.

The playboy does so. And the girls gasp. My eyebrows shoot upwards and eyes go wide.

Instead of a boy, sits a beautiful girl with short platinum blonde hair. I cannot see her eyes properly but I can say they are a shade of bue. And I thought she was a playboy, no less.

I notice Kristoff and her share a fist bump. They know each other?

"Thank you Winters." Athena smiles.

I see a smirk on Winters' face.

Kristoff and I have the second class together as well. He talks about Winters. Her name is Elsa. Such a beautiful name. Kristoff said that Elsa just turned up as a tomboy all of a sudden in middle school. I wonder why as Kristoff said that it is Elsa's story.

I met up with Kristoff at lunch and Kristoff invited me to sit with him and his friends. Of course I accepted. We went to the back table in the cafeteria hall, where two guys and Elsa was sitting. I could see Elsa's face properly now. She has striking eyes. Cyan blue eyes. Wow.

"Hey guys." Kristoff greets them.

All of them responded with 'heys' and 'sups'. Elsa was in the middle of the two guys. Kristoff sat opposite them and I took a seat beside him, directly in front of Elsa.

"Guys. This is Jack Frost." Kristoff says.

"Elsa Winters." She raises a fist and points it in my direction. Why is she doing that? Oh right. A fist bump. Wow. She is like a guy.

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Eugene. But friends call me Flynn. So, Flynn."

I smiled at all. Just as we were about to eat, four girls came towards us. One of them with strawberry blonde, glares at Hiccup who shifts next to me allowing the strawberry blonde to hug Elsa. They must be dating. I mean, I did see Elsa flirting with girls. The others also sit. One girl has long blonde hair while the other has a mass of red curly untamed hair. The other one also has blonde hair in a braid.

"Hey everyone." The strawberry blonde says cheerfully, hugging one of Elsa's arms. Yup, they are dating. They have that looking look in their eyes.

"This is Anna. My sister." Elsa says to me. Oh crap! Sisters! And I thought they were dating.

"That is Astrid, Rapunzel and Merida. They are juniors here." She continues.

I can say we all are gonna be good friends and as we eat and talk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Well, the rest of the day went by and I went home, where Mom had made me a delicious batch of chocolate cookies. Me and Emily devoured them like wolves, while Mom chuckled at us.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Elsa's P.O.V

"We're home!" I yelled as I kicked off my shoes.

Gerda, our aunt quickly came to us.

"Oh! How were your classes dear? Did you make new friends?" She asks excitedly to Anna.

Anna quickly rambles about how her day went. I went upstairs to my own world, my room. I could still hear Gerda pampering Anna with words and acts as well.

I flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was white which had blue painted snowflakes all over. I had painted them when I was lonely or bored.

I got up and went to the shower and started humming my favorite Hannah Montana song.

"Nobody's perfect. I gotta work it….."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hope you like it. Please leave a review. I have no idea when I will update the next chapter.

So please do leave a review. Come on. It's not that hard to leave a review.

Thank you.


End file.
